paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Chilly Reunion
This story was written by SistersShiraandSkye and I thank Matt (Shining Fox 1) for the title I got permission to use the pups that aren't mine AN: Do Not Edit Unless You Have Permission Character(s): 1) Original 6 pups 2) Everest 3) Trinity (Debut) 4) Snowball (debut) 5) Ryder 6) Jake 7) Shira 8) Primrose 9) Koho (Koho's OC) Summary: It was a nice day in Adventure Bay and everyone was at Jake's Mountain. While there Everest gets a nice surprise. Story: *it was a nice day in adventure bay and the pups and Ryder were at Jake's Mountain* Ryder: who wants to go snowboarding? I am! Rubble: I do Jake: me too! Marshall: me 3! Shira: me and my sis are going to build a snowman with Chase and Rocky Skye: yep! Chase: it will be fun! Rocky: hehehe yep since you two lovebirds will be spending time together Skye & Chase: (blushes) hehehe yes Zuma: dudes and dudettes I'm going to have a snowball fight with Evewest Primrose: bro may I join you? Zuma: suwe sis! Primrose: yay! But where's Everest? Ryder: I don't know I thought she was here before Chase: yeah where is she? Rocky: maybe she's in her pup house? Jake: let's check Shira: okay *they all go to her pup house and find her looking at a picture* Zuma: dudette you okay? Everest: huh? (says in sadden tone) Oh hi guys what's up? Marshall: well we were going to start the activities we were going to do but we noticed you weren't with us so are you okay Everest? Everest: I'm fine it's just I miss my brother and sister Skye: did you say brother and sister?! Everest: yes Skye I did Ryder: I didn't know you had a brother or sister Rubble: neither did I Everest: I do Shira: that's cool what are their names? Primrose: yeah Everest: their names are Snowball and Trinity Zuma: those awe cool names! Everest: thanks Snowball is a great brother and Trinity is a great sis! Rocky: that's great but I am guessing you really miss them? Everest: yep *just then two pups walked up* ???: hi there ???: hello Jake: hi there who are you two? ???: I'm Snowball ???: I'm Trinity Everest: *ears perk up and she walks out of her pup house* sis?! Bro?! Snowball & Trinity: Everest!!! *they all hug each other* Snowball: it's been a while sis! Everest: yes it has! *tearing up* Trinity: sis I missed you! Everest: I missed you two too! Snowball: we're all very close to one another I mean we always stood up for one another and protect one another Trinity: bro is right sis! Everest: yep! So where do you two live? Snowball & Trinity: um we don't have a home yet Jake: well you two can live with me and Everest if you want to by the way I'm Jake Snowball & Trinity: hi Jake and you don't mind?! Jake: Everest what do you think? Everest: yes! Snowball: great! You see my family's parents had passed away and the kids moved away so I left my home because I was all alone Trinity: as for me my families mom died and the father and kids left but they told me they couldn't take me they tried but the place they were going to didn't allow dogs so I left and I ran into Snowball on the streets! Everest that's great! *all of a Sudden they heard a voice* Koho: Everest!!! *runs up to her and hugs her* Everest: hi! Snowball: uh Everest? Who's this? Everest: hehehe bro, sis this is Koho and Koho this is my brother Snowball and my sister Trinity Trinity: hi Koho! Snowball: hi! Koho: hi Trinity and hi Snowball! Everest: baby how are you? Koho: I'm good honey (kisses her) Trinity: awwwww how cute Snowball: what's this?!! Everest: oh Koho and I are boyfriend and girlfriend Snowball: what?!!! Koho you better be good to my sis! Koho: *gulps* I am don't worry Snowball: if you hurt her I'll hurt you! Koho: okay I understand Everest: sorry Koho Snowball is very protective of me Koho: it's okay I understand Snowball: good! Now what are you guys doing today? Ryder: it's our day off and I'm Ryder and these are all of my pups Chase: hi I'm Chase Skye: hi I'm Skye Shira: I'm Shira and I'm Skye's sister Primrose: I'm Primrose and I'm Zuma's sister Zuma: I'm Zuma dude and dudette Marshall: I'm Marshall Rubble: I'm Rubble Rocky: and I'm Rocky Snowball & Trinity: it's nice to meet you all we heard a lot about you guys your the paw patrol Ryder: yep! Snowball: may we hang out with you all? Everest: yes come on we're having a snowball fight Snowball: I love snowball fights! Trinity: well I love to snowboard! Rubble: we're going to do that Ryder: yep! *it's now 2:30 pm* Jake: guys look at the time it's 2:30 pm we shood start having fun before the sun goes down Everest: yeah let's go! *they all split up and do their activities* *meanwhile with Ryder, Rubble, Trinity, Jake, & Marshall* Jake: yahoo! Marshall: oh yeah! Rubble: yahoo!! (Does a flip on the snowboard as he goes off a jump) Ryder: nice one Rubble! Rubble: thanks! Trinity: yahoo! (Does some tricks in mid air) Ryder, Rubble, Marshall & Jake: whoa!! Trinity: what? Marshall: your good! Trinity: thank you *meanwhile with Rocky, Chase, Shira, & Skye* Rocky: bottoms done! Chase: great! Now for the middle Skye: I'll roll it up! (Rolls the middle of the snowman up) here! Shira: I'll put it up (uses telekinesis to lift it up onto the bottom) there we go Rocky & Chase: thanks Shira! Shira: no problem! Skye: now for the head Chase: on it! (Rolls the head for the snowman) here you go Rocky: Shira can you put it on for us? Shira: on it! (Lifts the head of the snowman up and puts it on the middle snowball with telekinesis) there we go Rocky: great! Chase: I have the arms (puts them on) Skye: I'll put the buttons on (puts rocks down the middle snowball like buttons) Chase: the nose! (Puts a carrot on the head for the nose) Skye: sis can you please put the eyes on the snowman? Shira: sure! (Uses telekinesis to put rocks on the head for the eyes) there we go! Rocky: yay we're done! Shira: yep! *Shira didn't notice Snowball watching them and Trinity seeing her as she got off the chair lift* *meanwhile with Zuma, Primrose, Everest, Koho & Snowball* Koho: snowball fight I'll definitely win! Snowball: hahaha no I will but uh I think Shira is magic Zuma: oh hahaha no she has telekinesis it's her power Snowball & Koho: telekinesis? Everest: yep telekinesis Snowball: what's that? Primrose: it's the power to move things with your mind Koho: cool! Zuma: yep! Now let's stawt! Koho: yep! *they start their snowball fight* *meanwhile with Trinity* Trinity: Ryder I think Shira is an angel or magic Ryder: huh? Trinity: yeah she lifted things without touching them Rubble: hahaha Trinity that's her power Marshall: yep Her telekinesis Trinity: telekinesis? Ryder: yep it's the power to move things with your mind Jake: it's really cool Trinity: yep! Now let's snowboard! Rubble: yeah! *they continue snowboarding* *they all continued with their activities until 7:50 pm* Ryder: look at the time it's 7:50 pm we should go Jake: okay Ryder & all the pups: bye Jake, Koho, Trinity, Snowball, & Everest! Jake: bye! Snowball & Trinity: bye guys! See you soon and it was nice meeting you all! Everest: & Koho: bye guys see you all soon! *with that Ryder and all the pups went back to the lookout* Ryder: today was an amazing day Rubble: yeah! Trinity was amazing at snowboarding Marshall: yeah Zuma: Snowball was amazing at our snowball fights Primrose: oh yeah he won every time Ryder: well time for bed pups All the pups: okay Ryder/Wyder *they all go to sleep* *meanwhile with Jake, Koho, Everest, Trinity & Snowball* Jake: today was awesome and Trinity and Snowball welcome home Trinity & Snowball: thank you for keeping us and letting us live here Jake: no problem Everest: today was tons of fun Koho: yeah it was! *they kiss* Snowball & Trinity: awwwww how adorable Everest & Koho: (blushes) guys! Snowball: what it is! Trinity: yep! Jake: time for bed you four Everest, Koho, Snowball, & Trinity: okay Jake! *they all fall asleep and Snowball & Trinity had big smiles on because not only did they find a new home but they both also found their sister & Everest had a smile on because she had her brother and sister around again and they were now living with her too* The End Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon stories Category:Fanon Category:Fanon episodes Category:Stories Category:Story Category:ChaseandSkyerox story Category:Stories by ChaseandSkyerox Category:Paw Patrol Category:Paw patrol